


Co-Workers to Lovers

by OrganOfFlames



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Co-workers, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadao Maou and Chiho Sasaki have both worked at MgRonalds together for quite some time, but one of them wants a little more out of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Stays the Night

**Author's Note:** **This is my first Hataraku Maou-sama! fanfiction. Co-Workers to Lovers is going to be a Mini-Series which will consist of roughly 3 - 5 chapters. Depending on how well this series turns out, I may do more in the future. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh and if you're wondering about the rating... That's for later!**

Chapter One: The Devil Stays the Night

 

_Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…_

The sound was horrifyingly mind-numbing. “It’s almost… Seven…” Sadao lazily celebrated. The day had been dragged out for far too long. They hadn’t had a customer in over four hours thanks to a raging storm outside. The demon lord sat on the floor, head against the counter, listening to the ticking continue on and on. Sadao had done everything he could. He’d cleaned every surface and wall three times and the toilets were sparkling brightly.

He’d been sitting on the ground for about two hours with a companion. Across from him sat Chiho, a co-worker who’d been working just as long as he had. She hadn’t said a word in just over an hour and her face gave off a blank stare. Her mind was racing and her body was shaking. “Chiho… Are you okay?” No reply. “Chiho?” Still nothing. Sadao crawled along the ground towards her. “Chi?” He asked once more, no more than a few inches away.

“Gaah!” She cried out, her face suddenly turning bright red. Her arms flailed about, hitting napkins and straws across the counter, spilling them over the clean floors. “Aah! I’m sorry Mr Maou!” She panicked, picking them up as fast as she could.

Sadao calmly helped her, more concerned about her than the straws. “What’s up Chi?” He asked again now that she was back in the realm of the living.

“I uh, I just uh…” Chiho couldn’t manage to get words out properly and that’s when the lightning struck. The flash lit up the entire grey sky above the MgRonalds. “Waaaahaahaaa!” Chiho cried out, ducking for her life. Sadao smiled, then giggled, then laughed. The thunder came next only seconds later. Chiho covered her ears and forced her eyes shut until it was over. The demon lord was still cackling away when Chiho pouted in his direction with puppy dog eyes.

Sadao realised his mistake and immediately felt guilty. He straightened himself up and held out a hand for the scared girl. She took it after a moment’s hesitation. She looked directly forward, getting locked in his red eyes. She blushed a little and gave a small blink. He was gone. “Whaa?” She started to scream.

“Whoa, Chiho, what is it?” Maou was right behind her. Apparently her small blink wasn’t as quick as she thought as he’d already walked passed her to grab his coat. “It’s seven so we can go.” Sadao did somewhat of a jog towards the staffroom. His busty co-worker followed closely behind. As she opened the door, she saw a different Maou from before. This one looked as if he was about to cry. “What if I get fired? It’s not my fault if there were no customers! But what if this was a test? Maybe I was meant to go out and find customers! Maybe my boss was watching me slack off! Should I have cleaned the toilets again? I can’t lose my job, I have to pay for all of Urushihara’s bullshit! This is bad… Maybe I sh-”

“Mr Maou?”

“Aah! Chiho… You startled me!” Sadao tried to return his breathing rate back to a normal state. “Sorry… I was just thinking out loud!” He chuckled nervously. Chiho opened her locker and grabbed her bag that was nestled inside. The demon lord grabbed his umbrella out and carefully closed his locker with great respect for the company he was employed with. The schoolgirl slammed her locker and swung her bag over her shoulder.

Chiho opened the backdoor of the establishment and not even a second later lightning and thunder soared through the skies. “Raaaaaaaaah!” Chiho dived under the table, clinging to the legs of the surrounding chairs for support.

Maou Sadao couldn’t look directly at her due to her flashing without realising. “Uh, Chi… Do you want me to walk you home? I have an umbrella after all.” Chiho looked up with hopeful eyes, as if the lightning didn’t happen she was back to normal. She nodded profusely, her two ponytails flicking about like mad. “Well come on then.” He smiled, holding the door open for her. Her walk had turned into a skip of sorts.

“T-Thanks Mr Maou!” Chiho looked down at her damp shoes, trekking through small puddles on the sidewalk. She held her hands together behind her back, swaying her shoulders slightly. The demon lord noticed this, but was oblivious to the fact that she was doing this to push her already large bust out. The rain was coating Sadao’s left shoulder while he held it completely over Chiho and only partially over himself. “I really appreciate this!” Chiho was smiling the whole walk, but was finding it hard to look up in case they locked eyes again. She fretted that it would make the rest of the way awkward.

Crashing thunder roared over the town, scaring children and Chiho alike. The MgRonalds worker yelp and gripped onto Sadao for comfort out of reflex. It was hard for Maou to hold back laughter, but he didn’t want to embarrass her or make her mad; instead he bit his lip to stop himself. “Here.” Satan switched his umbrella to his left hand and grabbed Chiho’s hand with his right. Even after the switch, Sadao still held the umbrella over Chiho, letting himself take the brunt of the rain. His readings told him that men were supposed to do this.

Her hand was incredibly warm and comfortable in his own. Chiho continued to look at the ground, trying to hide her bright red face. She slowly started moving closer to him as they carried on with their walk. Eventually their arms made contact with their sides, but that didn’t cause an issue as they carried on walking while their butterflies tried to escape.

It was then that they arrived at the Sasaki residence. Chiho unlocked the front door as quickly as she could to get inside her warm house. “Well, I’ll see you later Chi!” Maou waved, stepping back on the footpath.

The thunder and lightning made another visit as the wind picked up. Sadao lost grip of his umbrella, sending it away into the air. Vulgar words rested at the tip of his tongue while he watched it dance in the heavy breeze. He glanced down at his clothes, his left side was already soaked and his right didn’t stand a chance of staying dry now. A loud sigh was all it took for his mood to be changed to a somewhat depressing attitude. He looked back over at Chiho’s house, noticing the door was still wide open along with the young girl in a ball, using her arms to shield her from the lightning. This immediately changed his mood as he walked back up to her home.

“You okay Chiho?” He asked, red eyes staring into amber.

Suddenly she clung to the demon lord’s work shirt. “C-Could… You stay the night… Mr Maou…” She whispered.

He smiled and helped her to her feet once again. “If it is alright with your parents. After all, I lost my umbrella and the storm is picking up…” She grappled him in for a hug. He felt her large chest press against his body, bringing some red onto his face. “Because… If I walk home now… I’d get sick and I cannot miss work!” He carried on, feeling strangely embarrassed from her hug. Chiho took a deep breath, smelling Maou’s shirt. She fawned over it although it mostly smelt like MgRonalds, there was still a faint scent of his cologne left. It wasn’t anything expensive otherwise Ashiya would complain and that was more than enough to bring up a headache. He scanned the living room, looking at points of interest such as the television, the rug and her coffee table. All this was an attempt to lose the blush, but once a full minute had passed and they were still in the same position, he decided that he’d have to end it. “So, where are your parents?” He asked, slowly loosening her arms.

“Mr Maou…” She beamed with a face of bliss.

“Chiho?”

“Huh!?” Her eyes shot open.

He closed the front door, stopping the rain from coming in. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately. I asked where your parents are.”

Chiho looked away and slowly started marching down the hallway. “Umm, they won’t be back until late. Work and all…” She muttered.

“Oh… Then are you sure it’s okay?” Maou asked, following right behind her.

“Yes! It’s absolutely fine!” She practically shouted. Sadao was slowly beginning to think she had a screw loose somewhere. “Come on, I’ll show you my room!” She smiled, now walking at a normal pace. The door opened wide as Chiho let Sadao enter first. It was relatively tidy other than a few bras, panties and books scattered around the place. “Whaa!” She shouted, knocking Maou out of the way as she bolted in, picking up every bit of clothing she could carry and shoving them in her closet. “I-I’m sorry about that Mr Maou!” He gave a small smile. This was his first time in a high schoolers room, let alone a high school girl’s room. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, signalling a seat for the demon lord. “What uh, what do ya think?” She asked, shuffling around a little to get comfortable.

“It’s nice. I like that dress you have there.” He pointed towards her closet door with a dress hanging off the doorknob.

“Oh you do? Then uh, how about we go on another… Date! I’ll wear it for you!” Chiho smiled enthusiastically, leaning in close again. Sadao nodded with a bright eyes. Chiho began to scream happily in her head. She was just hoping it won’t end up like the last date with the mall collapsing. “Can you make it on Sunday?” She asked, flicking through a diary calendar. He nodded again, still looking around her room.

He looked at the clock on her night stand, noticing an hour had passed since they left MgRonalds. “So, where am I going to sleep?” Maou asked, looking at the only bed in the room. “Am I taking the couch?”

“No! You can take my bed!” Chiho clapped with a wide smile.

Sadao scratched the back of his head. “But I can’t let you take the couch…”

Chiho shook her head. “We’ll both take my bed!” Some sort of adrenaline had taken over her thought pattern, letting these words slip through like they were nothing. Maou blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with his cute co-worker sidekick. Sure he wouldn’t actually mind it, but if her parents came back and saw a grown man sleeping in the same bed as their precious baby girl, he’s not going to be allowed back anytime soon.

“How about I take the floor next to your bed.” He suggested. “That way, I’m still in the room with you, but you won’t get in trouble for letting me into your bed…”

“Oh Mr Maou… You’re so thoughtful!” She fawned with eyes as big as the moon. He continued to blush as she dragged in a futon, unfolding as she tugged it along. “This is the guest futon we have. I hope you’re okay with it!” She bowed slightly as it bunched up on the floor.

“Thanks Chi.” Sadao smiled, straightening out on the floor. “We should go to bed within the next two hours, we both have a full day of work tomorrow!” Chi nodded, scooting over to her bedside table. She slowly pulled it open and left it, leaving the contents inside viewable. Inside were rather suggestive items including a small packet of condoms, received from her school as a precaution hand-out. A pair of erotic lingerie that actually belonged to her mother and finally, a blurry image of herself in underwear in front of a mirror. Nothing was properly exposed in the photograph, she was just trying her damn best to get Maou’s attention and to possibly see her as much more than a co-worker.

Chiho stood up and raided through her closet. “Sorry Mr Maou, I’ll be right back! I just need to change… Into something a little more comfortable.” She fled out the door, slamming to shut behind her. She was burning red, hoping something sunk into his head. In the bathroom, she pulled off her MgRonalds uniform and threw it to the side. She posed in the mirror, trying to find an appealing position. She tried with her breasts being pushed out and with her breasts being pushed together, but in the end, she was just embarrassing herself. She threw on her yellow pyjama top and bottoms before returning back to Maou, leaving her uniform in a crumbled pile. She pushed open her bedroom door to see Sadao looking through her window, watching the storm pick up. “I uh… Suppose you want dinner.”

Sadao looked behind to see the short, but busty co-worker standing in the doorway, dressed in her nightwear. “Oh, yes please.” He bowed slightly, walking towards her.

“I’m not too sure what we have though…” Chiho drummed on her thighs, walking towards the kitchen. “Uh… It seems we have a few microwavable meals. If you’re okay with that, that is!” Maou nodded with a big smile. Chiho was about to lose herself again, until she almost dropped the meals.

The microwavable meals didn’t take too long to prepare and they both began to dig in right away. Once it was over, Maou thanked her sincerely for the meal to which Chiho blushed and panicked at the same time.

The following two hours resulted in Sadao’s lack of awareness towards the drawer and Chiho’s slight frustration although she wasn’t too annoy considering she was having a long discussion on the fundamentals of magic from Ente Isla. She found his world to be fascinating and enchanting, but at the same time, scary. Both Lucifer and Sariel were from Ente Isla and held her hostage with that same magic.

“And then Urushihara tried to fool me by calling ‘hentai’ a type of software rather than a noodle brand!” Sadao laughed with bright eyes. Chiho blushed a little, not going to try and correct him for both of their sake; Urushihara too. “Well, it’s getting late Chi… I think I’m going to nod off. Thanks again Chi, this means a lot.” He wiggled around in the futon and threw off his shirt and pants before he beamed up at her, pulling his duvet up to his neck and closing his eyes.

Chiho stared down at him from her bed with wide eyes. After a few seconds, she made the decision to shut the drawer for the night, knowing nothing was going to happen now. She was turning a shade of red, thinking about what could’ve happened between them if Maou was a little more, adventurous. The night became hotter as Chiho’s thoughts engulfed her mind. She began to rub her thighs together, feeling a little adventurous herself. She removed her bra for the night, hiding it under her bed.

“Oh and Chiho. Good work today!” He grinned up at her before rolling over, back to sleep. Chiho was frozen, she was almost caught doing something she’d rather die than be discovered doing. She gulped deeply and forced her eyes to shut. Sleep was a nice escape route after all.

**Author's Note:** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please remember to follow, favourite and comment. What should Chiho have done to get Maou interested in her?**


	2. The Devil is a Full-Timer

**Author's Note:** **Man... I should've written more of chapter two before releasing chapter one. Oh well, here is the second chapter! I'm actually really enjoying writing this story so hopefully you enjoy it too. I brought and read the first light novel too, can't wait to read more. (There is currently 13 in Japan :O ).**

**Also, if you're a fan of the Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors, there is a poll on my fanfiction. net profile to see which pairing you'd like to see a lemon with next. Please go check it out! Thank you!**

Chapter Two: The Devil is a Full-Timer

Today was rather busy compared to the day before. The queues were long and the customers were demanding, but all Chiho could think about was were her photo had gone. The night before, Chiho had hatched a little plan to potentially increase her chances with Maou recognising her as a woman rather than co-worker and step up their relationship. Sadly for her, nothing came of it, but the little photo she took of herself in her underwear was gone. Albeit the photo was blurry, but it was clearly her and she was clearly in nothing but a loose bra and underwear, posing in front of a mirror.

Maou Sadao was smiling away, receiving orders and delivering meals, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. When Chiho had spent a strangely long time in her bathroom to change, he had peeked into her drawer. The first thing his eyes had laid upon was a strange blurry photo. He picked it up to inspect and noticed it was Chiho. The door flung open and in a state of panic, he shoved the photo into his pocket and stared out the window nervously.

The next thing he felt oddly guilty for was that when he woke in the morning, his first sight of his co-worker was a rather erotic one. The covers had been thrown down to her feet during the night while her nipples were creating eye-drawing bumps through her pyjama shirt. His morality was telling him to look away, but his devilish self was enjoying the lewd imagery.

Perhaps he shouldn't feel guilty, but that was the sort of man he was. A demon lord filled with guilt, strange isn't it?

"Hello, may I take your order?" Chiho smiled towards her customer, repeating the phrase that had been drilled deep into her brain ever since she started working at the fast food establishment. The woman standing in front donned a familiar grey vest and purple bow. Her magenta hair rolled down over her back as she ran her hand through it. The lime coloured eyes looked down to the cashier, a small smile widening upon her face. Emi Yusa brushed her hands down her vest, making sure it was clean of any unwanted hairs or crumbs.

She flicked her hair once more before answering Chiho. "Oh Chiho! I'll take the Big Mig Meal please." She snuck a glance at her arch-nemesis smiling politely towards the customers in front of him. His fingers swiftly glided along the cash register, knowing what to press off by heart. Emi didn't want to admit, but the devil lord has some fearsome abilities.

"What will you be having for the drink?" Chiho asked, beaming up at the customer. Emi continued to stare at the demon serving a warm burger neatly packaged in a small box. Fries that were the perfect colour to make your mouth water and a large drink of Coco-Cola with condensation running timidly down the sides. "E-Excuse me Ma'am." The busty brunette spoke up politely. Emi snapped back to the conversation she was meant to be having.

"Eh? Oh uh, I'll take a Coco-Cola!" Yusa mumbled. "Oh and make that a medium too." Chiho nodded. She was acting like a wonderful employee just doing her job – which she was – but at the same time, her brain was working overtime to understand what Emi wanted with Maou so badly.

Chiho finished the transaction and asked Emi to patiently wait at the side of the counter for her meal. The next customer stepped up in line and began to spout out her order to Chiho. Emi continued to glare at the devil as he bowed to the customer who was collecting their food.

Maou felt a sharp pain in his neck, a cold shiver running down his back. A true demon was watching him. He took a leap of faith and quickly glanced to his right, seeing the lime eyes pierce his own demonic soul. He was trained to stay calm in these situations. It was much like the segment in his employee handbook. If a dangerous animal ever walked into the building, he should evacuate customers before himself. Maou began scanning the room, calculating how many customers were in the store and how long it would take him to get them all outside.

"Uh… Mr. Maou…" A soft voice floated from a lower level. "A customer is waiting…" The voice spoke once more.

What about his fellow employees. Surely they will follow the handbook too, but who should leave last. It should probably be himself and Chiho should leave first, after all, he has tremendous power… Sometimes.

"M-Maou…" Chiho began to tug on his shirt slightly.

If the situation called for the use of magic, should he use it? Would it be wise to do so? To protect others, absolutely! As a last resort, absolutely! Although, Ashiya would probably have a fit if he used too much in public.

Chiho reached up and slapped him softly on the check, knocking him straight back to reality. "Eh… HUH?!" He exclaimed, realising he'd left a customer waiting for her order to be taken and Chiho was already busy with her line too. "I sincerely apologise! May I please take your order?" Sadao spoke frantically, bowing apologetically a multitude of times. The customer didn't seem mad, in fact, she giggled.

The brunette went back to speaking with her customer immediately afterwards, but still kept a firm eye on the 'hero' who was now seated at a far window seat, eyes locked onto Maou as if he were her prey. That probably wasn't too far off.

The day continued mostly uneventfully with Chiho still worrying about the photograph, Maou still feeling guilty and Emi still watching them from her table. She finished her meal a while ago, but she was still watching Sadao closely. "Um, Mr. Maou…" Chiho whispered to her left. Maou nodded in her direction. "Why do you think Emi is here? And why is she being so creepy?"

"I'm not too sure, but she is definitely frightening…" Sadao groaned as the last customer left with their takeout bag in hand. The place was still busy with customers eating, but no one at the counter. Chiho and Maou took this time to quietly talk to one another. "Thanks again for last night. It was really nice of you to do that."

Chiho blushed, clapping her hands together and swaying slightly, but Satan didn't pick up on any of it. "I'm uh… Hehe… I'm glad I could be of help to you. After all, you're always helping me out here." The brunette slowly raised her hands up to cover the ever-growing smile on her face.

A loud crash sounded out from a table across the restaurant. A certain magenta-haired woman had dropped her bag and dining tray off the table, snapping the teenage girl out of her sudden fantasies. Maou, being the star employee, rushed from behind the deserted counter to help the troubled demon… woman.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" He asked with his best manners. Emi screwed up her face at the sight of a demon with better manners than majority of the church she trained at.

Yusa picked up her things before Maou could even attempt to help. "I'm. Fine." She snarled, clenching her things tightly.

Among the population of the fast food establishment, voices could be heard saying things like, 'How rude of her.' 'He was only trying to help.' 'What a bitchy woman.' 'What a nice young man.' Emi took this as deep as a knife in the gut. She was getting fed up with the Satan always getting on the good side of the public. She hastily stood up and left the restaurant, flinging her bag over her shoulder. She was embarrassed to say the least, but she wasn't going to stick around to hear more people ridicule her.

Sadao was confused, but he simply returned to his post. "I have no idea what goes through her mind…" He sighed, folding his arms in thought.

Chiho laughed into her arm. "Me neither, but same goes for you."

"Wha-?! I'm not that cryptic! Please tell me I'm not that cryptic!" Maou threw his arms up. Protesting with all his might.

"Fine, fine!" Chiho laughed aloud. "But… Do you find that I'm cryptic, or confusing?"

Sadao had an honest thought about this matter for a good ten seconds before coming up with a response. "Yes!" He spoke with such confidence and a large smile that Chiho couldn't even try to be upset, she just laughed some more. Her fists clenched, but she continued to smile his way.

The day carried on, customers came and went, but they stayed in their positions for most of the day. Typically they would change stations with others throughout the day, but everyone was perfectly fine with what they were doing, the manager didn't seem to care either. Chiho was thanking the Gods that she could be beside Maou all day, although they couldn't talk when there were customers around, she just felt happy simply being next to him.

Every so often, that picture would drift into her mind. Where was it? She had been tempted to ask Maou, but if he didn't know it existed, she would get extremely embarrassed. What if it was still in that drawer and she simply looked over it? That was a possibility, but then again, there was also the possibility that it had been stolen in the night. Unlikely, albeit, but there was always a chance.

During his short lunch break a few hours earlier, Maou picked out the picture from his pocket. His eyes laid upon the curves of her body and the large mounds that hung from her chest. The lingerie didn't fit her body right, but Maou was too busy gazing at the sight to realise. He would never act this way in public, but even the demon king had as weaknesses. He felt bad about it, but his eyes wouldn't look away. After a good minute of shouting apologies to Chiho in his head, his hands dropped the picture. He nervously grasped at it in the air. He was almost shaking, scared of what Chiho would do to him if she discovered he had the photo. She obviously took it for someone to see, but Maou was sure it ended up in the wrong hands. He decided it was best to hold onto it. Not for his own pleasure, but so it didn't end up in the wrong hands of someone untrustworthy, unlike the demonic demon lord. If he ever gets invited back into Chiho's house, he'll simply put it back and hope she never realises it's missing. His plan was perfect.

Skipping to the present time, Maou gently felt up his pocket, making sure it was still securely inside. If it somehow slipped out now and Chiho saw it, he wouldn't be able to return to work and that would absolutely screw up his attendance record and his employee of the month streak. He was beginning to sweat, now fully understanding that the item in his pocket could determine whether he lives or dies. It sat on the borderline of life and death, teetering with every step he takes. Without a job, he wouldn't be able to pay for food or the expensive bills Urushihara piles up. Not only that, but Chiho might get so embarrassed that she could never come to work again either, then she finish school and wind up living the recluse life that Urushihara was sleeping through.

Maou cleared his throat, hoping it would clear his mind too. He realised that he was lately letting himself go on too many tangents. The last customer was leaving right at closing time. All the employees were about to leave, but Chiho and Maou. Maou was staying behind for two reasons. The manager put him in charge of locking up and he often liked to clean up a little after his shift. He felt it was just another unspoken duty. Chiho stayed behind for only one reason, Maou. There was no storm today, so getting him to stay over was rather unlikely and he was probably itching to go home before Ashiya tears the city down looking for his demonic overlord, but she wanted to ask him something.

Sadao Maou wiped down the last table before packing up the cleaning supplies. Chiho fidgeted with her fingers whilst waiting. He stretched and smiled towards his co-worker. "Another good day, right Chi?" He laughed. She nodded with a small smile. "You did great today." She nodded once more with the same smile.

"U-Uh… Mr. Maou…"

"Hm?"

"I… Want to ask you something…" Her voice was soft as she moved closer to her senior. "Am… I really that cryptic?"

Maou smiled, realising it wasn't anything that serious like she was making it out to be. "Of course! But don't worry about it. I'm just dense… And from another world…" He laughed, his red eyes bright as ever.

Suddenly, Chiho's fingers wrapped around parts of Maou's MgRonald's uniform, pulling him down to her level. Her puckered lips gently made contact with his. Her lips were soft, warm and comforting. The kiss went by quick, but Chiho savoured the entire thing. Her eyes were shut so she couldn't see his expression, but she was sure it was good. His scent had been mostly covered by their workplace, but that didn't matter too much. What mattered most was that she did it. She was surprised with herself, but mostly proud of herself.

"Was that cryptic?" Chiho blushed, tightly gripping her uniform for emotional support. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind at this very moment. She desperately wanted to go back for seconds, but Maou still hadn't responded. She giggled softly and quickly disappeared out back, towards the staff room. "I'll see you tomorrow Maou… We still have our date tomorrow! I'll text you!" She called out, picking up her small bag and running out the door. Maou stood stunned. Slowly his fingers raised up to his lips. He lightly traced around them, still putting together the pieces.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Whoa…" Was all Maou could manage.

He was holding back the urge to strike a pose or celebrate, but his strange dreams and shameful desires were coming true one by one. He stumbled towards the nearest table and sat down, still trying to collect his thoughts. "Whoa…"

Chiho dashed through the streets, breathing heavily with a bright red face. 'I can't believe I just did that!' Was repeating through her mind. She found it unbelievable. She kissed him and he, kind of, kissed back. She slammed the door shut behind herself and squealed. Her feet carried her to her room where she jumped onto her bed and happily giggled to herself. She threw her hair ties and work hat across the room and nestled her face into her fluffy pillow. She could die happy, almost. There was still at least one thing more. She desired for him to kiss her first. But that could definitely wait. "Thank you Maou!" She cheered to herself, lifting both arms to the ceiling.

**Author's Note:** **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Also, if you are interested, please vote on that poll! :D Thank you for reading! Should Chiho have gone back for seconds?**


	3. The Devil Goes on a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I should really manage my time better with certain stories. Well, here is the third chapter and I'm sorry it's taken so long to come out. I would like to say the next chapters will come out soon, but knowing myself, I can't be sure...
> 
> I've now read the second light novel which is the end of the anime. I also own the third, but I haven't quite gotten to reading it yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three: The Devil Goes on a Date

"Look Your Demonic Highness, I'm not saying your outfit choice is bad, just… Questionable. How about I pick out your outfit again?" Ashiya spouted, scanning his lord's outfit over and over. "Perhaps you should browse a clothing catalogue from time to time, y'know, to catch up with the times."

"How is this not with the times? I brought it one month ago!" Maou sighed, defending his clothing choice. "This feels just like last time…"

Ashiya sorted through all of Maou's limited clothing and picked out an outfit in less than a minute. Maou had to be honest with himself, it was a much better choice than he had. "Here my liege, I hope you enjoy yourself on your date today!"

"Thanks Ashiya. You continue to remind me why you're my favourite demon general!" Sadao cheekily glanced over to Urushihara who was curled up in his cardboard box fort. He didn't do as much as lift his head off the ground, just let out an offended grunt. "Alright then… I think I'm off!" Maou gave a satisfied grin. With one hand on the doorknob, he turned to face his surviving generals. "Protect Castle Overlord for me during my absence."

"Yes milord, your wish is my command! Just don't spend too much!" Ashiya bowed as Maou swung the door shut as he made his leave.

"Suck up." The purple haired fallen angel spat.

Ashiya spun on his heel to look down upon the slab of meat tapping on the keyboard. "Oh yeah?! I don't see you doing anything to help milord, that's why I have to pull your weight too!"

"What a saint!" Rolling his eyes, Urushihara yawned. The kitchen general pouted, neatly folding the clothing Maou had left out.

* * *

 

The date didn't start for another few hours, so Chiho rested in the bath, letting the water embrace her entire body up to her nose. She blew bubbles underneath the water, focusing on their eruption to the surface. Her body was trying to contain the butterflies that were hanging around for the coming event. She had towered shampoo on her light autumn hair and let it rest while thinking over every possible scenario the course of the day could take. Some she'd die before speaking aloud.

The warm water was far too relaxing, bringing her close to falling asleep, but she'd never manage to commit with her anticipated date only moments away. She looked down her body, feeling confident. Whilst she believed she was fairly innocent, it wasn't as if she didn't have a somewhat dirty mind and used her generous body in attempts to lure Sadao. If she had it, she might as well use it!

So far, she didn't feel as though it was working too well. She had caught him glancing, but she could never be sure if that was him being interested in her or he was just absentminded. Plus, he didn't try anything when he stayed over a few nights earlier and she even tried to suggest something more than sleep, although not too well.

She watched as her toes broke the water's surface, wiggling them for entertainment. Her mind continued to wander around Maou, coming around to the kiss they shared back in the restaurant. With rose-red cheeks, she smiled, replaying the event again and again and again. She couldn't help but think that they would do it again today. If he initiated, she would surely faint. Unfortunately, he's either really dense, or the once Demon Lord has no interest in high-school girls.

_Bzzt, bzzzt, bzzt, bzzzt._

Chiho jumped, water splashing over the edge of the tub. She had not been expecting the vibrations of her phone to be set off right when her mind was continuously flowing down a rabbit hole of sexuality and desires.

Almost pouncing out the bath, she grabbed her phone from the counter on the opposite side of the room. Flipping the top, her eyes scanned for a message until she realised the time. It wasn't a message alert at all, it was her alarm she'd set the night before.

1:01PM.

"Eh? Oh no!" Chiho shouted, slamming her phone down to fumble with her towel. She had set this alarm to tell her when to leave home in order to get to the park on time, but her train of thoughts made way too many stops.

Running the soft fabric over her body, she had no time to be soothed by its touch. Drying her plump body, she quickly wriggled into her underwear and dress. Her make-up was non-existent – no time! Blasting the hair drier at full wasn't enough to satisfy Chiho's urgent manner. Once settling on the somewhat dried hair, she brushed it relentlessly. Gritting her teeth, her speed increased. She knew of the damage she was doing, but a date with Maou was well worth it. Flinging on a sunhat, partially to complete the look, but also to hide some of the more… Untamed hair that sat atop her head.

Swiping the small handbag from her room, she tossed her phone in along with her wallet. Quickly spraying some perfume, slipping on some shoes and adjusting her outfit, she was out the door, snatching a larger cooling bag that she'd left by the entrance. The bath still filled with water and the towel draped over the couch, Chiho could care less about that.

She ran. As soon as the bright sun hit her pale skin, she sighed, but kept her speed up. The park was closer to her house than Maou's, but he did have the Dullahan on his side. She hoped he wasn't waiting for him, she'd feel horrible.

Those walking on the street couldn't help but have their eyes drawn to the stampeding high-schooler rushing straight towards people; barely having time to dodge a likely deadly charge. Some looked on in confusion, some watched with worry whilst others grew a smirk, gazing upon the less-than-flattering bouncing melons attached to her front.

Everything was a blur as she bolted with only one destination in mind. Even her hearing was nothing more than wind being ripped apart by the near-Olympic sprinter. If she couldn't get there before Maou, she, at the very least, didn't want him waiting too long.

The park was now in sight, the shrubbery was unlike any other kind in the Shibuya. Running towards the concrete pathed entrance, she had to dodge a few cyclists on the way. There she saw the man she was desperately trying to beat, Sadao Maou. Quickly brushing fingers through her hair in a poor attempt to tidy herself up, she walked up to the demon king.

"H-H-Hi ya!" Maou looked to his left, seeing the girl he'd been looking for. A little red faced and tired, but she was here now. "Were you waiting long? Please say you weren't!"

Maou let out a brief laugh, hands on his hips. "No, not at all." Chiho breathed a sigh of relief. "You look very nice today, Chiho." His smile and kind words lifted her heart, revitalising her spirits after exhausting them on her way over.

"T-Thank you! You look great too!" Chiho exclaimed, back standing straight.

 _Ashiya constantly reminds me why he's one of my demon generals… Urushihara however…_ Maou's thoughts gathered.

"So, shall we?" Chiho motioned towards the park's entrance. For the most part, this park was a delightful walkway surrounded by an array of foliage. At a few points throughout the walk, there were a few park benches, toilets and playground equipment. If Chiho wasn't trying to impress the man with her mature and feminine charm, she'd be up and down the slide multiple times.

Maou nodded, taking the first step onto the new concrete.

It began in silence. Simply footsteps and birds tweeting. Chiho wasn't sure what to bring up with her mind constantly being thrown back towards the moment they briefly shared at MgRonalds previously. Maou on-the-other-hand, he was scratching his head. His mind was also trying to move to a topic apart from the kiss.

Another minute went passed until someone spoke.

"Hey uh-"

"Hey oh-"

The conversation took a hit with the overlapping beginning. It ended before it even started. Or Chiho thought anyway. Maou couldn't help but laugh. These feelings were the extreme opposite to what he felt back at Ente Isla.

"W-Wha?!" Chiho tensed. It was bizarre to see her date burst out into laughter in the early stages of their date.

He wrangled his emotions and sighed, his quirk for changing reactions. "Sorry about that, Chi." The human didn't know what to say. Maou grinned, similar to his demon smile as he ended Sariel's attempted kidnapping of Emi and Chiho as well as the attempted murder of the devil king, himself. This demon smile had a different feelings surrounding it. Rather than the grin of imminent destruction or just desserts, it was a grin of confused, but happy emotions. All the demon king knew was Chiho made him feel different.

The dense lord wasn't completely stupid. Nights had been spent thinking about this reaction to her presence. It wasn't as if Emi didn't make him feel something different too, but he concluded that Emi's presence brought him irritation and worry, not smiles and butterflies.

The high-schooler had yet to speak since Maou's laughing fit. It was up to him to break the freshly formed ice. "I uh, sorry. I just didn't uh. You know, these trees are nice. We don't have anything like this in Ente Isla."

Chiho wasn't going to fall for his diversion and now she knew the laughter was something he didn't want to say to her. _Is it my outfit? My hair? Me? Or did something happen to him? Was he in pain and just hiding it? Was he trying to distract me from something?_ Her mind raced relentlessly.

"Such a nice shade of green." Maou smiled, staring up at the gently waving leaves above.

Chiho's mind was still far from easing. _He can't be making fun of me, right? No, Mr. Maou would never do that! Then what…_

The demon lord turned around to face his high-school date. "You okay, Chiho? You look a little dazed."

The high-schooler snapped out of her explosive mind's ranting, eyes locking on the store manager. "Y-Yeah, I'm good…" _I'm making such a fool of myself… Why can't I just act cool or mature for once!_

"We could sit down if you'd like."

His hands motioned towards the lone park bench to their right, surrounded by trees. It was the perfect spot to bring out the big guns, or so thought Chiho. "Uh, yeah… Let's." She smiled, wiping her hand against her forehead.

The two of them stepped off the concrete path and made way towards the singular bench beckoning to them. The shade under the trees was lovely, giving warmth, but not forcing their bodies to cool themselves down with sweat. A small and subtle breeze blew between the tall trunks, gently blowing Chiho's hair and dress. A model or movie star was similar to how she felt in this moment.

With eye's belonging to a demon, he watched her sit down before sitting himself down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

_Well, my heart is beating over the speed limit and my palms may be getting very sweaty the longer we're together… But not bad, yourself?_

"I'm uh… I'm good. Thanks for your concern." She meekly smiled.

Maou laughed once again, a lot shorter this time though. "Of course I'm concerned! You're a valuable employee at the best MgRonald's in Japan!" _Plus, other reasons._

It wasn't surprising that Chiho's heart froze, ready to set her shoes down neatly on the nearest roof. "Oh yeah, thanks…"

Even Maou couldn't miss that small voice crack, the tell-tale sound of disappointment. After the kiss, it was pretty damn obvious what she was hoping for. _Alright, here goes._ Maou gulped. "Chiho, I-"

His words were cut off by his date. More specifically, her mouth stopped his from making noise. Pressing her hands on his shoulders, her lips connected with his. It was rather brief, Chiho's face turning beet red very fast. Although, for the demon lord, it felt a lot longer than it was.

Her lips were soft, softer than the last time. With closed lips, the sweet clicking of their kiss echoed through the small forest around them. Throughout the kiss, her body was tense and Maou could figure that out from her hands squeezing his shoulders tightly. As it broke off, the slowly pulled apart, looking into the other's eyes. This lasted until Chiho had returned to her previous sitting position, then they quickly looked the opposite way.

Neither of the two knew how to break the following silence. Chiho couldn't just leave like last time, although it did cross her mind to do so.

Minutes went by under the shade of the tall surrounding trees and beneath the heavy foliage, all they could hear was their hearts beating.

"Hey uh-"

"Hey oh-"

 _Again?!_ They both screamed internally, rattling their brains.

Carefully, Maou opened his lips. Once he determined that Chiho wasn't about to speak, he spoke up. "Chiho… I want to tell you something." The girl's eyes widened, hands beginning to shake as his next words came. "I'm not too sure how to explain this, but…" He cleared his throat, the anticipation was beginning to physically hurt her. "When we spend time together, I get… I don't know, happy, I guess. I get excited and light on my feet and I'm not too sure what exactly that means, but I think it's a good thing."

The once great demon lord sat in the middle of a park in Japan, spouting about his lack of understanding of love and the connecting feelings to his high-school girl crush. With all the details, it was certainly a sight to behold. Emi, the hero of Ente Isla, crept behind the trees, attempting to listen in on the Demon. She had to be sure he wasn't up to evil, especially with the cute, impressionable high-schooler to his right. In the shadows, she tiptoed closer.

Chiho fidgeted with her fingers, feeling the weight of a confession dumped on top of her, but this was a weight she was willing to carry with her. "Basically, I feel good when I'm around you and…" He stopped himself, shuffled a little closer to his younger co-worker and lent towards her. His hand lightly pushed on her puffy cheek, twisting her head to face him. Her breath lightly brushed against his face as his lips puckered. Slowly, but surely, their lips connected once again. Blocking out the world, he pressed against her, cupping her cheeks with both hands. Chiho melted into the kiss, feeling her body lose all feeling as she levitated over the moon. Her body instinctively pushed back against him, strengthening the kiss.

Their bodies felt hot and only got hotter the deeper the kiss became. She felt faint as her fingers created small circles on the park bench. The kiss carried out, the two participants running low on breath, but it was a little too much for one of them. Chiho's lips fell from Maou's, falling down on the park bench.

"Chi-Chiho!" Maou shouted, jumping off the bench and rolling her onto her back. A large smile apparent on her face.

Emi ran out from the trees, red faced and clearly disturbed. "I knew you'd do something evil soon enough. What did you do to her?" Her fists were bundled, ready to throw a punch; or at least summon her holy weapon. "I'm sorry, Chiho. If only I stopped him sooner."

"How long have you been here? Were you watching us?!" Maou shouted back.

Throwing arms up to defend her image, she spat back quickly. "I-I was only passing by! There was no doubt in my mind that would eventually go back to your evil ways and use poor, innocent Chiho for your own selfish gain or pleasure!" Her words ripped at him furiously. "What did that kiss do to her? Weaken her? Did you absorb her energy or do you just find humour in playing with misguided high-schoolers?"

Maou softly shook her girl's worn out body. "Are you alright, Chiho?" The demon king had chosen to ignore the hero, for good reason.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Emi yelled out, putting her hands to her hips. "You've gone too far. I'm embarrassed that I thought you might have changed. It's time to kill you, demon king!"

The manager of the local MgRonald's shook his head, sighing and wishing for relief. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" He brushed her off, waving his hand back and forth. Chiho's eyes slowly cracked open, letting the light flood into her vision. "Oh, Chiho! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" She bounced up, clearly panicked. "S-S-Sorry for fainting there! I sho- Emi?" Once she noticed the hero of Ente Isla in a generic fighting stance, her train of thought derailed.

The frantic redhead ran up to her side. "Are you okay? What did he _do_ to you?" Her hand checking for a high temperature on the confused girl's head.

"I'm fine, Emi…" Chiho whispered, looking off towards her date.

Emi clicked her tongue. "I'm not convinced. We'll be leaving now and if I find anything, _anything,_ not quite right, I will not hesitate to complete my objective." Gripping Chiho by the wrist, she began to drag her away.

For a brief moment, Chiho puckered her lips to lightly scrap by his cheek. As she was forced to follow Emi strangely powerful grip, she mouthed a few words. 'I love you'.

The demon lord continued to stand alone in the park, surrounded by the tall trees, dumbfounded by what just happened, contemplating the kiss he'd just had with his co-worker. "Huh…" He mumbled with a small, giddy smile growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so! Also, I would like to know how many of you would like this story to have a smutty ending chapter. If you don't know what smut is, basically written porn. So for the last chapter, would you like some heated Chiho x Maou action or just more sweetness?
> 
> Just to give you all a heads up, I've planned for this story to have 4 - 5 chapters, so next chapter could be the last one and that all depends on what you choose!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! It means a lot to have people take the time out of their days to read my writing!


End file.
